


Starcrossed

by Sword_Queen



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Execution, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Medium/Godfather is the main ship though there will be others, Murder, Referenced Mental Illness, The violence isn't gonna be graphic but it will be there, it's town of salem there's gonna be the sort of things you'd expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword_Queen/pseuds/Sword_Queen
Summary: Dealing with mafias, serial killers, werewolves, witches, mad men, and arsonists is already very complicated, especially when no one quite knows who is who. Things are made even more complicated when you bring love into it.Sandrine and Ricardo are on opposite sides. Sandrine is a woman with the ability to speak to the dead, which she uses to try to find a safe future for herself and those she cares about while Ricardo is the godfather, the leader of the mafia out to take control of the small town through whatever means necessary. Things shouldn't be able to work between them, but since when has love cared about what should happen?
Relationships: Consigliere/Consort, Forger/Mafioso (Town of Salem), Medium/Godfather
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

To all the world it seemed like a normal morning in the seemingly idyllic town that Sandrine called home, but Sandrine felt tension in the air. The town had recently become plagued by criminals seeking to destroy it from the inside. The mafia. No one knew who they were. No one knew who to trust.  
Sandrine was shaken out of her fretting by her sister shouting up at her from downstairs.  
“Yes Jeanne?  
“Hurry up! We’re gonna be late!”  
“Alright, alright,” Sandrine laughed picking up her shawl and wrapping it around her shoulders, before walking downstairs to find Jeanne playing with her hair in the mirror  
“Nervous?”  
“Little.”  
“It’s just a meeting today. Let’s go.”  
“Sandrine opened the door to let her sister out before stepping out into the square behind her. A couple others were milling around waiting for the meeting to start but the square was still mostly empty.  
“So much for being late. Are you sure you didn’t just want to flirt with that boy who lives on King’s Street?  
“What?! No?! I mean since there’s time…”  
“Go.” Sandrine rolled her eyes as her sister ran off, planning to enjoy the solitude, though she wasn’t alone for very long.  
“Good morning Miss Chapelle. How are you doing this morning?” One of her neighbors called out walking over to her.  
“You don’t need to call me Miss Chapelle Mr. Bianchi, Sandrine is fine. But I’m doing quite well. How are you?”  
“If you insist Sandrine. But it seems only fair you call me by my first name if I’ll be calling you yours.”  
“Alright Ricardo. I don’t suppose you know what this meeting is about do you?”  
“I’m not certain but if I were to hazard a guess, I’d assume it has something to do with those,” Ricardo paused for a second before finishing, “troublemakers.”  
“That actually makes a lot of sense. I don’t know how I didn’t think of thank.” Sandrine laughed sheepishly as her cheeks grew warm.  
“Well as a friend of mine says ‘Sometimes the hardest clues to find are the most obvious.’ Not a perfect fit but.”  
“Your friend sounds very clever.”  
“Oh, she is. Sometimes too clever if you ask me.  
“Perhaps you could introduce us sometimes.”  
“I’m not sure about that, she’s very shy.”  
Before Sandrine could respond a hush fell over the crowd as someone in a hood and mask walked up onto the platform at the center of the square. “Good morning everyone,” the person said, obviously trying to disguise his voice by trying to talk deeper than normal. “We gather here today because a group of criminals and scoundrels threaten our home! I believe that if Salem is to pull through, we must all work together to bring them to justice. Each of you has been invited because I believe you have the skills and talents necessary to see justice done. But I also believe that those devils stand in this crowd among us. We must find them and root them out if Salem is to survive! The trials will begin tomorrow!”  
Sandrine was too shocked to properly register what was going on as the man disappeared into the crowd, now a light with noise. The mafia? Here? She scanned the crowd, still barely noticing what people were saying. It wasn’t very big, only about 40 or so people. But if the focus was on people here…  
“Sandrine!”  
She blinked as her sister appeared in front of her. Ricardo stood off a bit to the side, concern written on his face.  
“Is everything alright?” He asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
“Fine. Just fine,” Sandrine said shaking his hand off her shoulder. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to talk to my sister. Let’s go Jeanne.” Sandrine turned to walk inside, not waiting for her sister to respond. As Sandrine turned to close the door behind them, she caught Ricardo’s gaze again, something in his expression she couldn’t read.  
“So, what did you think about that?” Jeanne asked.  
“I don’t like the idea of us being at the center of accusations flying. And we both know they’ll be flying.” Sandrine started to pace. She had a bag packed with most of the essentials, just her crystal ball was left out.  
“They’re not witchcraft accusations Sandrine.” Jeanne grabbed her sister by the shoulders, forcing her to look at her.  
“Still.”  
Jeanne sighed. “Look I need time to think alright?” She said, before turning to walk upstairs, leaving Sandrine standing at the entrance alone.  
Sandrine took a breath trying to steady herself. Maybe her sister was right. But still, Sandrine couldn’t shake the feeling that she and her sister were in too much danger if they stayed.  
It wasn’t until later when Sandrine was sat at her crystal ball that her sister reappeared downstairs.  
“So, did you finish thinking?” Sandrine asked, keeping her attention set on the orb in front of her.  
“I did. I understand why you’re worried. But we can’t keep running forever,” Jeanna said sitting down behind her sister.  
Sandrine just hummed as her sister began to brush her hair. It relaxed both of them.  
“You’re getting old Sandrine,” Jeanna eventually spoke.  
“I am not old!” Sandrine said forcefully.  
“You’re in your late forties and you’ve been having to take care of both of us since you were 14. You can’t keep running forever Sandrine, it’ll kill you.”  
“So, would being hung as a witch.”  
“But there are no witches this time. Criminals yes but no magic ones. And maybe…”  
“Maybe?” Sandrine asked when her sister paused.  
“Maybe if we can use our abilities to help the town beat the mafia then maybe, just maybe, they’ll trust us. We can prove that our powers aren’t evil.”  
“We could finally be safe,” Sandrine said, staring into the crystal in front of her. “Do you really think that could work?”  
“I think so. What do you say sister? Should we give it a shot. If it backfires, we can always leave then. It’s not like we’re likely to be lynched tomorrow. Well?”  
Sandrine didn’t speak for several moments, thinking. At first, she thought of every town they had to flee from, but then her mind went to this one and the people in it. They had been here longer than most towns and she had formed connections with several of the people in it.  
“Okay, but I want you to be ready to go at the first sign of trouble okay?”  
“Of course.”  
“Alright. I’m probably gonna be up for a bit, why don’t you go on to bed?”  
“Alright. Good night.”  
“Good night.” Sandrine sat back to think once her sister was upstairs. A part of her was still screaming to grab her sister and whatever they could carry and run but the more she thought about it the more she wanted to stay. Her sister was right about one thing, though Sandrine didn’t want to admit it, she wasn’t young anymore. Eventually she’d have to settle down. The people in this town weren’t too bad either, though there were a couple she couldn’t stand, she had several friends as well. Sandrine’s mind went to the look Ricardo had given her this morning when she had panicked, and her heart sped up.  
“Don’t be ridiculous Sandrine. Now is not the time for such things,” She quietly scolded herself, standing up to go upstairs. There was nothing she could learn tonight; she would be better off to just sleep. Who knew what morning would bring.


	2. A Different Sort of Meeting

Ricardo sat at his desk filling out paperwork and thinking about the meeting. They were trying to find the mafia, but they also might have just given them the path to control. If they could get rid of everyone else who appeared at those meetings, they’d win.

Ricardo smiled as he put down his pen. “Oh Gulliver, this might just be the best gift that anyone has ever given me, I can’t wait to thank you when I find out where you’ve hidden. And I will, don’t you worry about that old friend.”

Standing up, Ricardo walked down to his basement, picking up and lighting a lantern when he got down there. Opening up a hidden door, he walked through into the abandoned mines under town. They made an excellent meeting place for the mafia, and it had only taken a couple days to connect the caves to most of their houses. Henry's had been the only one to cause any trouble.

Reaching the meeting spot, Ricardo set his lantern down on the table they had carried down and sat down on one of the few chairs. There he sat studying the papers on the table as the other mafia members made their way in. Celeste and Sophina arrived first taking the other two chairs, though Celeste hopped up to give hers to Adriana when she and Andrew came in.

“So,” Ricardo said, looking up once everyone had arrived, “the town is trying to hunt us down.”

“You got a plan boss?” Jackson asked.

“Of course he does!” Peggy spoke up. “When doesn’t he?”

“Then maybe you should let him share it,” Andrew said giving the pair a pointed look.

“Thank you. Now these at the meeting are supposed to be those able to stand against us correct?” Ricardo said, standing up, smile on his face. “Then it seems to me that if we take those people out our path to control is clear.”

Celeste nodded, walking over to the table. “Plus, anyone the Mayor missed will likely show up of their own accord. We won’t have to go looking for them.”

“Correct. For now, we take out that girl who lives on Fifth. Unless anyone has any other ideas?” Ricardo paused and when no one spoke up, continued. “Very well. Henry go with Andrew. I’ll trust the rest of you to find your own targets. Celeste focus on finding the Mayor. As quickly as possible. Dismissed.”

“Can I talk to you boss?” Celeste asked, as Ricardo began to walk towards his home.

“Proceed,” Ricardo said, waving his hand.

“So, you and that neighbor seem to be getting quite close.” Celeste folded her arms behind her back.

“Which neighbor are you talking about?”

“Miss Chapelle.”

“Why did you want to talk to me about who I spend my time with?”

“I don’t want anything getting in the way of our victory boss. We both know what happens if we lose or get caught.”

“You don’t need to worry about a thing Celeste. She’s just a fleeting distraction. She won’t get in our way; I swear to you that.”

Celeste looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Goodnight boss,” she said turning to walk towards her own home.

Ricardo sighed before continuing to walk himself. It didn’t matter. Closing the hidden door, he began to walk back to his office before a painting caught his eye.

“They just don’t get it Belinda, do they?” Ricardo said, stopping in front of the painting and resting a palm against it. “There’s no one who could replace you. Not in a million years.”

Ricardo blinked tears out of his eyes. “I swear my love, I will find the one who accused you. And they will pay, no matter what it takes.”

He continued to study the painting for a couple minutes, before sighing and walking into his office. Dwelling on the past wouldn’t help him. Sitting down he tried to work on more paperwork but found himself unable to focus. Sighing, he leaned back in his seat, looking around his office before his eyes fell on a book resting on his desk.

He picked it up, studying the cover. Just some silly romance novel Sandrine had lent him. Two cities at war where a woman from one side fell in love with the prince of the other leading to her fleeing her own city when she realized that it wasn’t as moral as she had been led to believe.

“Rubbish,” Ricardo said, but despite that he grabbed the book and flipped open to where he had left off. Even if it was just some silly story perhaps it would settle his mind.

“Or bore me to sleep,” he muttered. But his contempt for the book didn’t last. Even if it wasn’t his taste it was important to Sandrine.

“Understanding the enemy will help in the long run,” he said, but couldn’t shake the feeling deep down that he was lying to himself. It was important to her and that drew him to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting here I'll put names of people and the roles they play  
> Sandrine=Medium  
> Jeanne=Retributionist  
> Ricardo=Godfather  
> Celeste=Consigliere  
> Adriana=Consort  
> Andrew=Mafioso  
> Henry=Janitor  
> Peggy=Disguiser  
> Jackson=Framer
> 
> This list will be extended overtime to include everyone who is revealed.


	3. Trials and Claims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not posting last weekend, I got sick but I'm better now.

Ricardo stepped outside, to find a crowd already gathered outside. The crowd seemed to be bigger than yesterday. Just as Celeste had predicted, more people had come out of hiding to try to help find them. He was struck by appreciation that she was on their side, he shuddered to think of how quickly she could tear them apart if she wasn’t.

Ricardo scanned the crowd. Most people were milling around, waiting for things to start, though he watched as people continued to flit over to the man who had proclaimed himself the Jailor, whispering in his ear, before walking away. Less noticeable was Althea standing just out of the Jailor’s sight, seemingly paying rapt attention to her conversation with someone else, but Ricardo knew she was taking very close note of what was being said to the Jailor. Any secret in this town, she’d know soon enough.

Settling back to wait, Ricardo was pleased to notice that the woman he ordered dead was nowhere in sight. Jackson had succeeded in the job it seemed. But wait a second…

Looking back up Ricardo began to rescan the crowd to confirm his suspicion. The woman from fifth wasn’t the only one missing, a man he recognized as living on South Avenue seemed to be missing as well. Ricardo knew he had been there yesterday, he was one of the suspects for their hidden mayor, but now he was gone.

“Something troubling you?”

Ricardo jolted, looking over to find Sandrine looking at him, concern written on her face.

“Someone I saw here yesterday seems to be gone,” He murmured, returning to scanning the crowd.

“Probably lost to the mafia,” Sandrine said. “We all knew lives would be lost.”

“Yes, you’re probably right.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at her. He knew they hadn’t killed him, not if Jackson had succeeded against the woman on Fifth, so why wasn’t he here?

“Pardon me,” One man said, stepping up on the platform and raising a hand above his head. Ricardo raised an eyebrow. What on earth was that man wearing on his head?

“I’ve been chosen to reveal our deaths from the night. It seems Miss Grey was killed by the Mafia last night. No idea what her job was, the Mafia wiped the place clean. Her will disappeared as well. Now…”

The man was cut off by a scream, as a woman ran into the square.

“Now what in tarnation is going on here?” The man demanded, stepping down to confront her.

“Mr. Sewall. Murdered,” she said, face pale.

“What?” He said, before, looking toward where the woman had come from. “I’ll check it out.”

He began to walk towards South, with a different man and Celeste hurrying after him. The crowd waited with bated breath until the trio returned. Celeste’s face was guarded, and her brow was furrowed, staring at the ground.

“Well,” The man from before said, stepping back onto the platform. “As she said Mr. Sewall was killed last night as well. Too messy to be mafia work.”

“I believe what John is trying to say is that we have a Serial Killer at work in our town as well,” One man standing on the other side of the square said.

“Yes, as Samuel said.” John rubbed his forehead. “Mr. Sewall was our former sheriff, with his will stating he had been interrogating Judah Vaisey the night he died. Obviously, no findings.”

Mutterings broke out in the crowd as John stepped off the platform. Ricardo looked over to see Sandrine had a grimace on her face.

“Worried about our newest problem?” He asked.

“Huh? Oh no. Well yes, but.” Sandrine paused, before lowering her voice so only he could hear. “Let’s just say I’m not John’s biggest fan, though you won’t convince him of that.”

“I see,” Ricardo said. “Well we’ll all have to deal with people we may not care for if we hope to see this threat through.”

“QUIET!” The jailor roared suddenly, causing all the talking to silence. “Thank you. Now as I’m sure you all realize; we have more important things to do than gossip. Now if anyone has any important information to share, please share it now.”

“I do in fact,” A man Ricardo recognized as Thomas Gain said. “I’m a spy you see, and I’ve been working to track the mafia for a while now.” He then went on to list all the people whom the mafia had visited the night before. Ricardo narrowed his eyes. That could be dangerous…”

“Look I’m gonna be entirely frank with you all,” a woman said, glaring around the circle. “I don’t know why I was invited here, and honestly if it wasn’t for receiving another letter threatening me with execution if I didn’t show up today, I wouldn’t be here. But I don’t care who wins your stupid conflict. I’m just in it to survive. I ain’t voting, I ain’t’ sharing, I ain’t doing anything that might get me on these people’s bad sides got it? Just leave me alone!”

“Miss Anne Steel isn’t it?” Samuel said.

“That’s right.”

“You’re quite certain you aren’t willing to help?”

“Quite. All I’ve got is a couple bulletproof vests my brother left me when he died. And I’m keeping those for me so hands off.”

“I see,” The Jailor said. “Well unless anyone else has any information left to share, we can start the trials.”

“You!” He said turning to point at one girl, who was quickly pushed up onto the stand. “What’s your role in all of this?”

“Hello,” the girl said waving. “I’m Jane Seeley and I’m a transporter. Or at least that’s what I call myself. I switch people. For instance, last night I swapped Ms. Counsel and Mr. Benson.”

“Can you two confirm that?” The jailor asked, looking at them. The pair both nodded in agreement. “Alright then. Get her down.”

The crowd all nodded in agreement, besides Ms. Steel who just shrugged. “How about Ms. Counsel next?”

Ricardo’s heart sped up as Sophina was pushed up onto the stand, though his face stayed firmly in an expression of vague interest.

“Sophina Counsel. I’m a Lookout, but I’m afraid I was… occupied last night.”

The Jailor raised an eyebrow, but another woman spoke up. “I can confirm that part. I was trying to visit Mr. Benson but well Jane kinda mixed that one up.”

“Very well. Innocent.” The Jailor called, everyone else nodding in agreement. He looked around the circle for a minute before pointing at Sandrine. “You. Get up there.”

Ricardo froze as Sandrine was pushed up onto the stand from her position next to him, Jeanne’s eyes growing wide, darting back and forth.

“Good evening. My name is Sandrine Chapelle and I am a medium.”

“A medium?” Samuel asked.

“I speak to the dead.”

The crowd gasped but before anyone could say anything Sandrine kept going. “Powers connected to the dead have run in my family for generations. I’ve had my ability since I was but a child. If I am allowed to, I wish to use my abilities to help the town. For instance, I could find out what the conclusion was of Mr. Sewall’s interrogation of Mr. Vaisey was.”

The Jailor was silent for a minute, staring her up and down before speaking. “I vote innocent. If her ability really is God given, I see no reason for her not to use it.”

The town was slower to respond, more people not reacting at all than the other two, but all the same Sandrine was allowed down, where her sister instantly grabbed onto her arm, the pair falling into a quiet conversation.

“The sun is setting soon, and we all have work to be done before night fall. We’ll meet back here tomorrow at the same time. Dismissed.” With that the Jailor turned to walk into his home, as did most of the crowd.

Ricardo however stepped toward Sandrine, as she looked up from her conversation with her sister.

“May I speak to you?” He asked.

“Of course,” she said, turning and saying something he couldn’t understand to Jeanne. Once the other woman was inside, Sandrine turned to face him. “Alright what did you want to talk to me about?”


	4. Talks With the Living and Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so long between chapters. Hope you enjoy it though.

Sandrine’s heart was still pounding after being pushed onto the stands as she and her sister talked

“ _Are you okay?”_ Jeanne asked switching over to French, voice low.

“ _I’m alive aren’t I_ ,” Sandrine responded, voice shaking.

“ _You don’t sound it.”_

_“I just need some time to calm down.”_

_“I didn’t expect either of us to get accused that quickly.”_

_“Me neither. But I’m alive.”_

_“I’m starting to think this was a bad idea.”_

_“Do you want to leave?”_

Jeanne said nothing. Sandrine vaguely overheard the Jailor dismissing them all for the day. Almost sensing someone step towards her, Sandrine looked up to see Ricardo looking at her, eyebrows knit together and a slight frown on his face.

“May I speak to you?” Ricard asked.

Sandrine looked very briefly at her sister, who nodded very slightly.

“Of course,” she said, before turning to her sister again, “ _I’ll be back inside soon, we can talk about our next move then.”_

Sandrine watched as her sister walked inside, before turning to look back at Ricardo. “Alright, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Shall we walk?” Ricardo asked, offering his arm.

Sandrine nodded, gently lacing her arm with his, as the pair began to walk through town.

After they left town center, not just wandering the streets, Ricardo spoke up.

“Are you alright after all that?”

“A bit shaken, but I’m alive so that’s at least a good thing.”

“You seemed remarkably calm.”

“A farce, I was terrified, but I was afraid that if I showed it, they’d take it as an admission of guilty.”

“Understandable.” Ricardo fell silent again before almost whispering, “You scared me there you know.”

“It wasn’t the plan,” Sandrine responded, voice dropping as well. “I didn’t realize you cared that much.”

“You’re a dear friend to me Sandrine, I’ve already lost so many people.”

Sandrine just looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

Ricardo looked away. Sandrine couldn’t tell if he was really blushing slightly or if it was just the setting sun playing tricks on her.

The pair continued to walk in silence before Ricardo spoke again. “I’m almost finished with the book you lent me.”

“Oh! How are you enjoying it?” Sandrine asked.

“It’s interesting. I’ll admit it’s not my normal taste, but I’ve enjoyed it all the same.”

“I’m glad. It’s one of my favorites. What sort of books do you normally read?”

“It’s been a while since I’ve had much time for reading, but I was always rather fond of mystery novels.”

“I see. Maybe you could recommend one for me sometime? Though I might not be able to actually read it until this is all over.”

“Yes, when this is all over,” Ricardo said, looking away from her.

“Ricardo? Is everything alright?”

Ricardo took a minute to respond. “I’m fine. So, you can speak to the dead?”

Sandrine raised an eyebrow at his response, before sighing. “Yes, I can. Sometimes it’s a curse, sometimes it’s a blessing. It’s the most common of the abilities in my family though there are many. According to my mother’s stories one of my great great uncles managed to bring someone back from the dead. I don’t know if that’s just a story though.”

“You don’t like to talk about it?”

“My sister and I have suffered greatly due to our abilities. There’s a part of me that wishes I didn’t have them at all.”

“I can understand that. I’m sorry if I’ve upset you.”

“It’s okay. You couldn’t have known.”

“Is there anything else you’d rather talk about?”

Sandrine paused, thinking before asking, “How long have you lived in this town?”

“Almost my entire life,” Ricardo said. “I was just a boy when me and my parents moved here the first time. I spent a couple years away though; I just came back about four months before you and your sister arrived.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you leave? And why come back?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

Sandrine just nodded, looking over at where the sun had begun to set below the tree line. They were close to the edge of town.

The pair stopped, both just gazing into the forest. Sandrine felt like she should say something, anything, but couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Do you ever wonder if what you’re doing is the right thing? Like you’ve been so set on your goal but all of a sudden something makes you doubt everything,” Ricardo said, turning to look at her.

“I’d have to have been set on a goal for that to happen,” Sandrine said, looking at his eyes. “Why do you ask?”

Ricardo looked away again, and once again Sandrine could swear, he was blushing. “Nothing, just curious. We should go, though. I have a lot I need to get done before nightfall.”

Sandrine just hummed in agreement, before the pair began to walk back towards town center. Upon their arrival the pair turned to look at each other.

Ricardo was the first to break the silence. “Thanks for humoring me. I hope…” He trailed off, taking a breath before continuing. “I hope we’re both still here to see each other in the morning.”

“Me too. Good night.”

“Good night.” Sandrine watched as Ricardo walked into his house before turning to go inside herself. She was barely through the door, When her sister was upon her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

“What was that about? Are you okay? What did Mr. Bianchi want?”

“I’m fine Jeanne,” Sandrine said raising her hands. “Ricardo just wanted to make sure I was okay after what happened today. We talked, that was it.”

“And you are?”

“I’m better than I was when the meeting ended, that’s for sure.”

“What are we gonna do?” Jeanne asked, voice shaking.

“Well, we have two choices. Flee now or stay the course.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?”

“No. I’m not, but they let me off today, which is much more than I could say for any other town we’ve stopped in. But if we stay, Jeanne you have to promise me that if they execute me, you’ll get out.”

“Sandrine! Don’t talk like that!”

“Promise me Jeanne.”

Jeanne froze looking at her, before looking down and nodding. “Alright, I promise.”

“Good. Do you want to stay?”

“Do you?”

Sandrine though for a moment. About what had been said yesterday, but her mind kept going back to Ricardo. She sighed before speaking, “I can’t believe it, but I do.”

Jeanne looked at her inquisitively, before giving a slight chuckle. “I shouldn’t be surprised. Alright we’ll stay for now. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some stuff to do.”

“Trying your hand with that sheriff?”

“Who knows. Maybe I’ll find something.”

Sandrine smiled as her sister went upstairs, before settling herself before her crystal ball.

“Alright Mr. Sewall, Ms. Gray what do you two have to tell me?” Sandrine muttered feeling herself get lost to her visions.

“Vaisey seemed innocent. That’s all I know,” a man’s voice echoed through her head.

“I was a Lookout. I was watching over the jailor the night I died,” the second voice added.

Sandrine nodded, but was shaken out of her reverie by a sudden noise from upstairs in her sister’s room.

She ran up and threw open the door to find nothing. She looked around, but it didn’t look like anything was out of place or anything. Sandrine took one last look around before walking downstairs.

Sandrine was still sat at her table, carefully noting down what the dead pair had to say when her sister came back home, boots and cloak caked with mud.

“Learn anything?” Jeanne asked.

“Enough. You still waiting on our undead friend to report back?”

Jeanne nodded, and Sandrine stood up.

“Well then I’m going to bed. See you in the morning.”

“Good night Sandrine.”

“Good night.”

But as Sandrine laid in her bed her mind raced with everything that had happened today. A part of her still couldn’t shake the feeling of danger holding over but she couldn’t bring herself to leave. She wasn’t sure what was more dangerous, the mafia, the town, or whatever was growing between her and Ricardo.


End file.
